Oh Tabloids!
by VampFan539
Summary: Rose is missing the Doctor in her new world. But then she finds something that gives her hope. AU fic.


**Disclaimer: Dont own Docotor who RTD does.**

It has been one year three days ten minutes and thirty seconds since that horrible day. The day I lost my heart and soul. The day the man I loved had been ripped from my life forever. It seemed like it had been an eternity since I had been forced into this world away from him. Not that I blamed anyone except for maybe those damn Dalek's and stupid cyber men. Yeah I blamed them a lot but nothing could be done now. If it hadn't been for my dad I would have been sucked into the same hell hole they had been sentenced to. So I guess it wasn't so bad at least I still had a very small chance of getting back to my world.

_Oi Rose remember there is no other way back. You have given up on that , moved on for mum, dad, Tony and Mickey's sake._

I tried to remind myself. I had tried so hard over that year to get back it had become self destructive and my family had staged and intervention. Bloody hell they had compared me to a druggie they had. Yeah I was a druggie I suppose. The Doctor had me hooked and I needed a hit of him bad.

_Rose your doing it again. This is why people think your gonna end up all alone with ten cats all named Doctor._

Yeah well I could name them Doctor one through ten so I could tell them apart. I reasoned with myself. As you can tell I was on step one of my intervention struggling through withdrawal. I would stop thinking about my past. I would move on and with my life and find someone else. I would just have to make sure my future lover was not in the medical field. That would just be to painful to have to call him doctor.

_A knock at my bedroom door interrupted my brooding. But before I could answer Mum burst through the door with a crying baby Tony in her arms. She looked frazzled and ready to start crying herself. My heart nearly broke these two were my reasons for not ending my life. Oh yes I had contemplated it at first but then sanity kicked in and I knew I just couldn't end it and leave my Mum and new brother alone. _

"_Sorry love but he's been like this for over an hour can you work you old Rose charm?" I got up and crossed the room gently taking Tony from Mum and instantly the crying stopped. He smiled up at me with his usual little I got exactly what I wanted grin. Cheeky little thing isn't he?_

"_Oh thank goodness that stopped. He just missed his sister whose been locked up in her room all weekend. He probably thought you had gone missing or something." She made a move to take Tony back and he started to cry again. _

"_Okay then that settles it. I need to go grocery shopping and I'm kidnapping you." I could have protested and to her I was perfectly capable of staying here with Tony. But in all honestly I needed to escape this room I seemed like somehow this room was closing in on me. _

_The car ride was uneventful I had to sit in the back seat holding Tony's hand while he smiled away from the safety of his car seat. Sorry kiddo I love you way to much to risk your life by holding you in my arms while were driving. _

_Hell even when we got to the store things were un eventful. I carried Tony around while Mum shopped. I would respond to the things she said and smile at the appropriate time but the fact was I was just a shell of my former self. A part of me was missing again. I quickly tried to shut my brain up as we got in line to pay. The cashier began to ring us up making small talk with my Mum. _

"_Out for a day of shopping with you daughter and grand son ?" she inquired as my Mums face turned three different shades of red and her mouth fell open._

"_Actually he's my son Thank You. I'm not that old." She started on he usual Jackie Tyler rant of older women having babies and I tuned her out. This would not end well for the poor cashier. As I looked around it hit me like a truck. I gasped out loud and nearly dropped Tony. My heart was shredded into a million little pieces. I stood there staring at it._

"_WHAT?" I heard myself ask. _

"_Rose what is it?"_

"_WHAT?" I said again. I handed Tony to Mum who had stopped nagging the cashier and thankfully even Tony sensed this was not a good time to start crying. Cause I was going to cry enough for both of us on a moment. _

"_Rose sweet heart what is it?" Mum asked again._

"_WHAT?" I slowly picked up the offending object. As if it would burn me. _

_It was a magazine called the Galaxy Suns Time. But the picture on the cover was what was pushing my buttons the most. It was the Doctor holding hands with some red head in a wedding dress. It looked like they had been caught in the rain or something. They were both soaked completely . The caption on the side read Doctor to Wed. I opened the magazine a flipped to through until I found more pictures of my Doctor holding the sonic screw driver. And doing other ordinary things. Like walking down the street and such. This magazine told me nothing about what I needed to know._

"_Oh that's the newest magazine to hit the shelves it's all complete rubbish of course. As if the paparazzi could really go to alternate dimensions and stuff right? Aliens and did you see the article about Bigfoot being found again?" The cashier asked trying to smooth things over. Mum snatched the magazine from me and handed it to the cashier._

"_Just shut up please and ring us up?" she barked at the poor girl._

" _Rose sweet heart you know those magazines are hardly ever true right?" She asked me gently. I didn't respond._

_After we paid and left I'm sure the cashier was sending up thanks of prayer but I didn't care. I held the magazine close now staring at my doctor. If it was possible for the paparazzi to get through then I would find them and figure out how they did it. I would fill out a job application hell eve take them hostage if I had to. Because as I started at the picture I realized my Doctor had a lot of explaining to do. _

"_If he were here I'd give him a good slap I would." Mum said from the front of the car. I didn't say anything as I started at the picture. My drug addiction was flaring back with a vengeance. I would see him again just so we could finish what was started on Cardiff Bay. He would finish that sentence. I would get the truth about the red head in the dress and then be happy. After all the Ending really is just the begging isn't it….._

_**The End!!**_

_**AN: Sorry this is my first Doctor who fic and I haven't seen any of season four yet. So if I got stuff wrong sorry. LOL but this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me be. So please review just be gentle and don't totally flame me. LOL**_


End file.
